In Your Arms
by bipalium
Summary: Something in Robin's smile always made Nami feel better.


"I'm sorry, Nami!" Luffy pouted and grabbed the soaked papers, trying to wipe coffee from them.

"You're only smudging them more!" Sanji roared and sent another mighty kick to the top of his head.

Nami watched silently as her maps were wrinkled under the grip of Luffy's rubber fingers, then pulled out by the cook's pale hands and ripped accidentally during the guys' fighting.

"Damn it, Luffy!" Sanji slapped his forehead with his palm. "What have you done, idiot?! Nami-san, I'm so sorry, don't be angry with him, he's just–"

The red haired navigator wasn't listening to him already. Silent, she walked to the galley's door, her fists clenching, and nails dipping sharply into her skin.

"Nami-san!" She heard right before she left the kitchen and slammed its door.

Working on the maps was her duty, and pretty much of her time besides keeping the discipline on the ship was dedicated to drawing them. It was a very careful work that required a lot of concentration and calm nerves. And now Nami was losing her calmness along with any hope to redraw the ruined maps.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Usopp's voice stopped her on her way across the deck. The sharpshooter sat next to the snoring Zoro, whose fish-rod was hanging loose out of his weakened fist. Usopp looked at Nami over his shoulder, but his facial features were soft, indicating he didn't ask just for no reason.

"Luffy poured coffee on the maps I accidentally left in the galley," The red haired girl muttered without looking at the long-nosed guy's face.

"Oh god, what an idiot," Usopp rolled his eyes. Then he settled his fish-rod between the beams of the railing and slipped down. His brown eyes, highlighted in the sunset rays, were full of unspoken concern and pity.

"It's okay, my fault anyway," Nami waved her hand and turned to leave the deck.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice spoke, as soothingly as it was possible.

"Yes, don't worry," She whispered and headed to the girls' room.

Approaching the door, she bit her lip, trying to suppress a treacherous sob. What was wrong with her? She should have just punched Luffy in the face and shouted at him – this wouldn't return her wasted maps, but at least she'd let out the rage steam. Or she could have kicked Sanji's ass – if not his stupid wish to help, the maps wouldn't tear apart and she'd probably be able to repair them. So why didn't she hit them? Why didn't she cut their budgets (which were already down below zeroes anyway)?

She could at least shout at Usopp and punch the sleeping Zoro to get her rage out, calm down this way and immediately get to work, relieved and confident. So why did she suppress the urge and now barely could hold her tears?

Nami wiped the wetness away from her eyes and reached for the door handle. She felt weak, not able to struggle with those idiots and their idiotic pranks. She finally needed a rest – they've been sailing for so long now, and she barely had enough time to sleep. The weather during the last week changed so many times that she sometimes forgot to register it in the logbook – that much exhausted she was.

Nami entered the girls' room and headed right to the bed. Robin was sitting near the desk with a yellow-papered folio in her slender, tanned hands. The raven haired woman greeted Nami without turning her eyes away from the book.

The navigator fell onto the bed, spreading her limbs to absorb the softness of the blankets. Letting out a satisfied groan, the girl buried her face deep into the pillow.

"Are you tired?" A gentle voice with a hint of amusement interrupted her rest.

"Hell, a lot," Nami yawned, bringing her hands under the cool pillow. She heard a small rustle, like a book was put aside, and then felt the mattress bend slightly under the extra weight on it.

"Boys did something wrong again?" Robin's voice sounded closer now. A hand landed on Nami's shoulder blade and stroked it lightly.

"Luffy and Sanji-kun tore my maps," The girl uttered through the thick layer of feathers and cloth. But the meaning of her words didn't change the point – no matter what had happened, Nami's demeanor probably betrayed her the moment she entered the room.

The hand slid down Nami's back and slipped underneath her shirt. Feeling its gentle warmth, the girl let out a sigh.

"They didn't mean any harm, I believe," A smile sounded in Robin's voice – a soothing, calm, velvet voice that caused shivers down Nami's spine.

The red haired girl shifted her head on the pillow and looked at Robin out of the corner of her eye. The woman was wearing a violet top with thin stripes, one of them slid down her tanned shoulder. A lock of black hair near her face fluttered from her slow breathing. Catching Nami's gaze, she smiled at her.

Something in Robin's smile always made Nami feel better. She couldn't help but smile in reply. Robin's lips – tanned, sometimes bitten, touched by the salt of the ocean breeze – those lips couldn't lie.

Melting under the touch of only one hand, Nami soon sensed a pair of extra ones on her skin. One hand squeezed her thigh, another one rubbed her loin, and the third one, tender like a feather, stroked her side, making Nami shiver in pleasure that was building down in her abdomen.

"Robin," She muttered quietly. Her breathing became harder, and she really didn't want to talk now. But Robin had always known everything without being told out loud. Her intelligent, perceiving nature that Nami always admired so much made Robin mysteriously silent. And now it wasn't an exception.

Bringing out more arms, the raven haired woman turned Nami on her back. For a moment Nami was disappointed that the touches on her skin were gone, but then instantly felt a whole dozen of new hands all over her body. Gasping, she peered at Robin's face, and the view of it made the girl aroused in a flash. The raven haired woman's eyes were shadowed under the black locks, her tanned cheeks flushed with a pleasant shade of dark-pink. A drop of sweat slid down her temple as she leaned in to Nami's face.

Her hand, now the real one, slid up from Nami's chin to her forehead and brushed the red locks away from it. Two pairs of brown eyes were locked on each other for a moment, chests raising slowly, before Robin pressed her soft lips to Nami's.

As Robin's warm tongue rolled inside the girl's heated mouth, Nami felt one of her hands – she couldn't guess it was her real one or not – travel up her thigh and slip underneath her skirt. Fingers stopped on her crotch, pressing gently over the sensitive spot. A wave of burning heat spread all over Nami's body, and she wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulders.

Their mouths became so ravenous that accidental bites were making their lips itch. Still holding one arm over the woman's shoulder, Nami moved her right hand down and slid it under the violet top.

Robin's skin was burning under her touches. Nami felt drops of sweat on her fingertips as she massaged the woman's breast. Feeling the nipple hardening under her touch, Nami pinched it lightly. Robin parted her lips, her face steamy and gaze muted. Nami felt the pressure on her crotch again, and her spine arched as other pairs of hands wrapped around her waist, chest and legs.

Shifting the girl's shirt up, Robin leaned in and licked her fluttering breasts. Nami's fists clenched: one, desperate, on the blanket, and the other, much more gentle, on the black hair.

Robin's tongue slid down to her stomach, to her belly, circled over her navel and stopped there. The pressure on Nami's crotch faded, but before she could think of anything, her skirt along with her wet panties were removed by a pair of hands.

The touch of heated tongue on her sensitive spot made Nami shiver instantly. Wrapped in arms all over, she twitched in bliss as Robin licked her gently with the tip of her tongue – then faster, sometimes bringing her mouth down and sucking on, which brought Nami convulsions of relish. Swaying her hips lightly to meet Robin's licks, Nami felt a finger slide between her legs. When it dipped inside, warm and firm, a wave of electricity made the girl's body tremble. A slow moan escaped her lips as the pushes fastened, bringing the fire down Nami's abdomen. Her hips were doing messy jerks towards both Robin's mouth and finger, her hand shaking on the woman's head and her toes curling in a building rapture – Nami felt her blood boiling insane. The arms around her thighs gripped firmer, making her muscles tenser, the hands squeezed her breasts and teased her hard nipples, making her more desperate with every touch.

When Nami felt she was one step away from her climax, Robin released her from her mouth and raised her head. With a quiet whine, Nami looked into the dark brown eyes, begging for more in a determined need. Robin – her face red and sweaty, her lips wet – smiled at her light-heartedly. A fingertip touched the needed spot, circling it with perfect pressure as the finger inside Nami thrusted faster, bringing the red haired girl to the heights. Nami clenched her teeth not to shout, her body jerked and trembled as her blood pulsed down her relaxing body. A moment later, panting hard, she snapped her eyes, that she hadn't realized were shut tight, open. Robin was still smiling – now it was a lazy, satisfied grin.

The raven haired woman leaned in and pressed her lips against Nami's in a dry kiss.

"It will be alright, Nami," She whispered soothingly.

* * *

"Usopp, go to the wheel! Sanji-kun, Zoro, fix the canvas! Luffy– Where's Luffy?!"

The wind was overwhelmingly furious, almost tearing the canvas and the ropes apart. Which was weird – the clouds weren't moving at all, frozen on their spots at the perfectly blue sky, as if on a painting. It wasn't a big deal for the Strawhats to conquer the wind, even such a mighty one, they'd already seen enough climatic swings.

Nami glanced all over the desk – the captain was nowhere to be found. The wind was calming down slowly, and their course had already straightened.

She found him in the boys' quarters. Sitting with his legs crossed, he was scribbling something on the paper in front of him. His tongue stuck out, and his expression was so tense that Nami would probably burst out laughing if she weren't so angry at him.

"Luffy! What the hell are you doing here, you should be with everyone at the deck! The wind is-"

The words stuck in her throat as she approached the boy and looked at the paper. As if drawn by a baby, the map of the certain part of the Grand Line was scribbled there, so crooked and grotesque, but still somewhat recognizable.

"What's this?" Nami asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Raising his face at her sharply, Luffy beamed and pulled out an object from under his shin. It was a worn out book.

"Robin gave this to me when I asked her how I can redraw your map!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. "I know it's not half as good as you draw, because you're a genius in this thing, but at least you can use it for a while, right?"

Nami didn't realize she was covering her mouth with her palm. A smile she was hiding was so wide that it made her cheeks hurt.


End file.
